Remnants of Konoha
by Allos
Summary: This story was originally written long ago, just after Kakashi's team rescued Gaara in the manga. Sasuke has finally killed his older brother and escaped from Orochimaru. He returns to Konoha to see his comrades. Meanwhile, Konoha is on the verge of war.
1. Remnants of Konoha

Sasuke looked out from the wooded hill to see a city he hadn't seen in a long, long time. Konoha, the village he had promised that he could never return too, now the only place he could go. At first glance, everything seemed the same, but then he saw that a fifth head had been added to the Hokage monument. Sasuke smirked. "Haven't made it yet, have you Naruto?" He walked down the hill towards the main gate. When he reached it, the guards took one look at him and were dumbfounded. Sasuke reminded himself that he was an outcast and a criminal here. Remembering that, he wondered what had become of his old forehead protector. He decided to go straight to Tsunade before any ANBU attacked him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice was calm, but Sasuke could hear hatred in it. He turned to face Kakashi Hatake, the man who had taught him Chidori. "Hello Kakashi." The jounin wasn't even reading his infamous book. his full attention was centered on Sasuke. "Answer the question." Sasuke wasn't sure why Kakashi was showing so much hate towards him, but he assumed it had to do with things that had happened because he left. "I came to talk to the Fifth Hokage. My reason for living is over, so I can come back home now." Kakashi glared at him. "You think it's that easy, huh?" He started walking towards the Hokage's office. "Come on, I've been sent to escort you."

The Hokage's office

Kakashi opened the door to let Sasuke walk into the office, then closed it without following him in. Tsunade was sitting in her chair, facing the window. They were the only two in the room. For a long time neither of them spoke. They just stood there, uncomfortably aware of each other, but not wanting to begin the conversation. In the end, Tsunade was the first to speak.

"You've got a lot of guts coming back here after what you did to Konoha. I could kill you right here and no one would say I hadn't done the right thing." Sasuke knew she was right, but he made his argument. "I know that I've done terrible things, but that's why I'm here. I've come to repent for my sins." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Repent for your sins? You don't even know what they are. You have no idea what's happened to Konoha because you left." Sasuke felt a pang of guilt, a feeling he had been having a lot since he defeated Itachi. "Tell me. Tell me what has happened since I left." Tsunade frowned, questioning his motives. "Please." Sasuke had never used that word before, at least, not with any meaning attached. It seemed enough to convince Tsunade. "You're going to regret asking, but I'll tell you."

"For a while after you left, everything kept going on. Missions went on, people kept living. After two and a half years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto returned to Konoha in preparation to look for you. When he first found you and Orochimaru, he fought, but lost. Naruto kept training as hard as he could, trying to gain the strength to defeat you and bring you back here. As we both know, he failed repeatedly. Orochimaru got so confident in your ability to defeat him, he didn't take your body once the three years were up. He knew that what was driving you — the need to kill your brother — was the best way to make your body stronger. You know this much already."

Sasuke nodded.

"Now, where to start? About then is when everything went to hell for Konoha. As you may be aware, The Fire country and the Water country went to war. I sent the rookie teams out on relatively easy missions, but even then there were complications. The ninjas in your year were some of the most amazing talent to come out of Konoha in years. Especially your team. Each one of you had the power to surpass the sannin you trained under. Now all that is gone." Tsunade muttered the last part to herself.

"What do you mean gone?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed. "You finally killed your brother, you no longer have the desire to get stronger. Sakura lost most of her motivation when Naruto… And with you back, she won't try any more at all. As for Naruto himself…" Sasuke breathed hard with anticipation. "What happened to Naruto? He didn't die?" Tsunade could feel tears building up in her eyes. Thinking of Naruto now was so painful. "No, everything Naruto came up against he could beat. Everything but you, that is, and that was the most important thing to him. I suppose technically he did surpass Jiraiya. He's probably the most powerful ninja in the world right now, not that it matters." There was an impossibly long pause, that seemed to stretch for an eternity. Sasuke wanted so badly for Tsunade to continue, but he didn't dare interrupt the story.

"Naruto worked himself to exhaustion everyday. He trained hard, learned new techniques from everyone around him, and created his own powerful jutsu. Eventually he stopped going on missions that didn't involve finding you. He just kept training. By the time we learned where you and Orochimaru were going to be next, he wouldn't even go on that mission. He claimed he didn't have time, that he needed to get stronger so that he could bring you back. Naruto went crazy trying to gain power. Naruto went crazy trying to bring you back. His fall from sanity destroyed his friends, and confirmed what many people thought long ago, that he should have been killed to kill the Kyuubi." Sasuke bawled his hand into a fist. "Those bastards!" he whispered. Tsunade glared at him, then flung her desk at him hard. Sasuke didn't have time to dodge, and barely managed to block. The desk shattered on his arm. He hadn't taken any real damage, but the point had been made. "Don't you insult them. It's your fault it happened. You are the only one to blame for Naruto's condition." Sasuke simply stared. He knew she was right. "Naruto's still here in Konoha, you know. He lives in the old Uchiha complex. He never comes out of there. Supposedly he's still training, but I stopped checking in on him a while back. Sakura and Kakashi even stopped visiting him about a year ago. I can understand why, too. He ignores anyone who talks to him, and if you try to touch him, he attacks you. He put Kakashi in the hospital for a month. Only one person visits Naruto anymore."

Sasuke looked up in surprise. "Who's that?"

"Hinata. You might remember her from the Chunnin Exam. She's madly in love with him. When Naruto lost it, I thought she had too. For weeks she never even came out of her room. When her family finally insisted that I come in, I found her nearly dead from lack of food. Pictures of Naruto were everywhere. On the wall, on the floor, on the bed, everywhere. Some where photos, some were drawings, some were paintings, but they were all of Naruto. I took her to the hospital, and after a few days she was back in good physical health. It took a few more months to bring her mental stability back. The doctors thought she still wasn't all there, but I recognized the symptoms of a broken heart. Hinata still went on missions with her team for a while, even after the war broke out. But, then one mission went terribly wrong. They had been sent to destroy a vital communications post. Somehow the enemy knew they were coming. Kurenai gave her team enough time to get away, and she even managed to blow up the communications post. But Hinata, Shino and Kiba didn't get far before the enemy caught up with them. The official report reads that Kiba was killed in action, but Hinata told me what really happened. Those three managed to defeat most of their pursuers; the enemy had underestimated them. But one was too strong for them to handle. He had incapacitated Shino, and was talking gleefully about how he was going to kill Kiba, then rape Hinata and kill her too. Kiba went wild. He used a suicide attack to kill the enemy. Hinata managed to get both Shino and Kiba's body back here to Konoha. It was a feat of endurance Gai or Lee would have been proud of."

Sasuke was reminded of the evil promises he himself had given while under the command of Orochimaru, although he had never had to carry them out. Fear was a good motivator.

"The funeral service was well attended. Kiba was the kind of guy who made good friends with people quickly. His clan was going to put Akamaru into retirement, but Hinata asked if she could keep him. They allowed it. I haven't seen Hinata without Akamaru since. She quit going on missions after that, spending most of her time with Naruto, and the rest of it caring for Akamaru."

Sasuke was hesitant to ask, but finally he did. "What does she do when she visits him?"

Tsunade sighed. "I asked her the same thing once. She said she just sits there and watches him in whatever he does. She cleans up his room, brings him food, usually ramen, and talks to him. Of course he never acknowledges her, but she is adamant in telling me that Naruto is calmer when she is there. I personally don't think so, but I don't tell her that. The last member of that team, Shino, is still alive and well. He's a special jounin now, and he goes on A-rank missions mostly. He's got an excellent mission record. After what happened to his team, he put his all into being a fantastic ninja, and he is. He still visits Hinata, as well as Kiba's grave and the Hero's Stone where Kurenai's name is engraved. People say he could be the sixth Hokage someday."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, appalled at hearing that Naruto had lost his chance to be Hokage and that one of his friends was going to take it instead, but he was mostly appalled at himself, because he knew that he was the cause of the situation.

"And that's what happened to team Kurenai. Now, team Asuma. Both Chouji and Shikamaru were part of the original group sent to bring you back when the sound ninjas took you. They had their own reasons for being strong, but they both supported Naruto as much as they in his quest. When they found out about him, they were both shocked and saddened. Shikamaru kept leading missions for a while, but he could never succeed at them. Eventually it got so bad that he lost half his team because of sloppiness. He finally accepted that he was no longer a good leader. He left Konoha. There were too many painful memories for him here. He went to see Naruto before he left, and played a game of chess with him."

Sasuke nearly lumped into the air. "I thought you said that he ignored everyone?!"

Tsunade nodded sadly. "Shikamaru translated the type of attack Naruto was practicing into a move for Naruto. Naruto lost miserably. After that Shikamaru's teammates got an occasional postcard from him as he wandered the land, doing odd jobs. Eventually he settled down in the hidden Sand village, and married Temari. He's one of their shinobi now. His friends go visit him sometimes, but he never comes back here. When the war broke out, he supported the Kazekage's orders to ally with Konoha."

"Ino and Chouji got married too, to everyone's surprise. He even thinned out a bit for her. I've got to admit, he looked pretty good. All the girls were jealous of Ino for a while. Eventually they both became jounin, and went on missions with Asuma. One day, though, they got too careless. Asuma had been knocked unconscious, and the enemy was going for a lethal attack on Ino. Chouji jumped in the way, taking the hit instead of letting the woman he loved die. Ino drove the man crazy, and he killed himself within minutes. Chouji nearly died that day. They got him back here, and I was able to save his life, but his days as a shinobi are over. Ino goes on the occasional easy mission, but mostly stays home and keeps Chouji company. He gets so nervous when she goes out on missions now, because he's can't protect her anymore. It's a sad thing to see."

Sasuke couldn't imagine what he would do if he was told he couldn't be a ninja anymore. He decided that the old him would have killed himself, but the new him could probably go on.

"Asuma is still going on missions as well. He goes on every mission Ino goes on, and promises Chouji that he will protect her with his life. It does seem to ease Chouji's worries, if only a little."

Tsunade stopped to take a few long breaths. Sasuke could tell that this next part was going to be hard on her.

"Team Gai stayed together even after all his student achieved the rank of jounin. They worked so well together, and they were all masters of combat. Those four on the battlefield were worth twenty or thirty normal jounin. Often times they won battles when they were greatly out numbered. And in the woods of their home country, they became known as the "Wraiths of Konoha" to our enemies. Gai and Lee were legends of their own. They look so alike that when they attacked together, their enemies thought that it was just one incredibly fast ninja. They called this Lee/Gai figment the "Green Ghost of Konoha" Of course, Gai and Lee loved it. Things were going well for that group. They became the closest of friends and spent months in the field at a time. Lee even proposed to Tenten at one point. She was completely taken by surprise, and asked for time to think about it. She never got to answer him, though."

Sasuke winced and braced himself for what he knew was the sad part of the story.

"They became so infamous that the Water country hired a group of assassins to take them out. They ambushed team Gai when they were on their way back to Konoha. They were powerful Ninja who specialized in defeating taijutsu-type ninja, greatly reducing the ability of all the members of team Gai. One of the ninja targeted Tenten with an instant death jutsu, but Lee pushed her out of the way and was hit instead. When Gai saw Lee dead, he became enraged. He opened all eight chakra gates and quickly defeated their opponents. His last words were, 'Lee, taken in the springtime of your youth, you should have lived so much longer.'"

Again Tsunade stopped to take a breath, and calm her nerves.

"They were buried together, and both their names are on the Hero's Stone. They would have wanted that. Tenten and Neji are still doing missions, always together. Most people say that they should get married, but they won't do it, because they feel that it would dishonor Lee's memory. So they keep doing missions together, loving each other, but not being able to show that love."

Sasuke glanced back at the door. "What about Kakashi?" Tsunade sigh again.

"After Naruto went crazy, Sakura barely put any effort into anything. He was the only chance we had at bringing you back, and with him gone, you were gone as well. Kakashi blames you for destroying both of their lives. As do many of Naruto and Sakura's friends. You won't find many people here who don't want to see you dead."

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the floor. He had let all his old friends down. He had taken the support, care, and love they had given him, and in return had ruined their lives. He had destroyed them all. "What… What about Sakura?" Tsunade shook her head. "You should ask her."

Konoha Hospital

Tsunade had to take Sasuke to the hospital and explain the situation to the attendant nurse. Before she left, she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I hate you very much, and I don't think anything short of a miracle will change that. But this is your home, so I won't keep you out. Naruto would have wanted us to accept you, so we will." With that, she turned and left the hospital. The nurse toke Sasuke down to a room where Sakura was tending to a patient. Just as he got there, she came out. The nurse left them alone.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke hadn't heard those words for a long time. And coming from Sakura, they were like a slap in the face. "Sakura." They stood their staring at each other for the longest time, then Sakura ran up and hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm so glad that you're back."

Sauke gently put an his arms around her, patting her back. "Sakura, are you okay? What happened while I was gone? What happened to you?"

Sakura held onto Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke-kun, oh, it was so bad. I finally know what it's like, to lose some many important people."

Sasuke cringed. "Don't… Don't call me kun."

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't. Just don't"

"Sasuke, I can't believe you're back. I… I think that you're the only one."

Sasuke pushed her away so he could see her face. "I'm the only one?"

Sakura nodded. "You're the only one who can save Naruto."

Uchiha complex

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the door, and Sakura knocked on it. For a moment Sasuke wondered who she thought was going to answer it, but then Hinata opened the door. Akamaru, who was big enough to ride now, trotted up along side her. Sasuke could clearly see where the tears had been running down her face. "Sakura-chan and… Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to destroy Naruto-kun's life?! Get out!" Hinata began pushing Sasuke away from the door, but Sakura stopped her.

"No, Hinata! That's not it. I brought him here to try to help Naruto." Akamaru whined slightly.

"Are you really here to help Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded, unable to say anything. Hinata looked like she still didn't like the idea, but let the through anyways. "Come on, he's in the courtyard, training." They both followed Hinata, who seemed to know her way around the place as if she had lived there her whole life. Sasuke glanced at the walls, but no longer saw visions of horror and death. Now he only saw the walls. He was haunted no longer.

They came around the corner and there, punching the air rapidly, was Naruto. His hair looked darker, probably because he was out in the sun all day. His eyes seemed paler than before, as though he had gone blind, but he was clearly aiming his punches, so that wasn't it. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, his hair was an absolute mess, and his clothes were in rags. Sasuke realized that Hinata must have been trying to keep his appearance up, maybe while he was sleeping. This was a very dangerous thing to do, if Tsunade had told the truth about Naruto attacking anyone who touched him.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke's here to see you." Hinata said. Naruto didn't seem to notice, he continued punching the air, throwing in a kick every now and then. Sasuke noticed that he couldn't follow Naruto's movements at all without the Sharingen. Tsunade had been right about Naruto's power. Hinata turned to Sakura and Sasuke with a hurt look on her face. "He's never going to acknowledge you, Hinata," Sakura said, "You need to accept that and move on." Hinata glared fiercely at her. "Like you did? If I stop taking care of Naruto-kun, no one else will take my place. He'll starve himself to death before he comes out of here." Sakura sighed. "Well, maybe it would be better to end it. Are we really doing him any favors by keeping him alive?" Hinata pointed her hand at Sakura and said angrily, "I will never give up on Naruto-kun. Never. That's what he taught me." Sasuke put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's ok Hinata. I think you're doing the right thing. I'm going to go see if I can talk to him now." Hinata nodded. Both she and Sakura watched silently as Sasuke walked slowly up to Naruto. When he entered Naruto's line of sight, Naruto stopped moving. For a long time Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on, but the fact that Naruto was reacting to him at all seemed like a good sign. His hopes were rising. "…Sasuke?" Naruto walked forward slowly, and then put his hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took Naruto's hand with both of his. "I'm here Naruto. I'm right here. You can stop training now. I promise that I won't ever leave again." Sasuke stared into Naruto's blank eyes, searching for some flicker of recognition. Then he saw it. "Don't worry, Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'll definitely save you and bring you back to Konoha!" Naruto flashed his 'never give up' smile at Sasuke. Then he turned and began kicking and punching at the air again. Behind him, Sasuke heard a sob. He turned to see Sakura crying hard, her hands up to her face before she ran out of the courtyard. The tear stains on Hinata's cheeks were shining again too. Sasuke could feel his own eyes begin to water, but he refused to allow tears to come out. Tsunade had been right. Without Naruto, Konoha had fallen apart.


	2. Summon of Shadow

Nara Shikamaru walked towards the Hokage Tower as easily as if he had done it just the day before. In reality it had been years. The forehead protector wrapped around his arm no longer showed the symbol of the leaf, but of the sand. Some people recognized him as he walked up the stairs and greeted him, but he never gave them more than a brief nod. He had already visited Ino and Chouji, and the rest of his friends could wait until after the meeting with the Hokage. Shikamaru remembered four days ago when he had gotten the letter.

_Dear Nara Shikamaru, _

_Your friends tell me that you are doing well. I'm sorry I haven't had time to come and visit you personally, but the life of a Hokage leaves little time for visiting, and none whatsoever for traveling. _

_I suppose I should get right to the point before you through this in the fire. Recently, we have added something to Naruto's environment which he reacted too. I'm sure you are as surprised as I was, and you must want to know what it is Naruto reacted to, but I can't tell you in a letter. If it was intercepted, there would be trouble. _

_Anyway, I can't tell you how Naruto is progressing with this new element, because I'm writing you this letter just after I found out. After Sasuke left, you were pretty much his best friend. Your close ties to him may help bring Naruto back in conjunction with the new stimulus. I don't know what it is you're doing for the Sand, but I hope that you can put it on hold for this. _

_Godaime Tsunade, Hokage_

Shikamaru hadn't told even Ino or Chouji the reason of his visit. Seeing as this was his first visit since he left Konoha, they were more than a little curious as to what brought him back. But he didn't want to get their hopes up in case everything went to hell.

He noticed he was passing a mirror in the hall and stopped. Looking at himself, he realized, not for the first time, how much he had changed. He now bore scars not unlike his father's, and he had taken to wearing darker colors like gray and black. Never green. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Much like his attire, his own soul had gotten darker since he had left Konoha behind. No longer a child by any rite, he had loved, hated, and killed. Living outside the protective walls of Konoha, the world hardened you, made you into something that could never be made in a village like this one. His travels had made him stronger, but they had also made him weaker.

He continued walking until he was almost at the Hokage's office. Shikamaru didn't recognize the chunnin standing guard outside the door, which meant that he had probably obtained his rank after Shikamaru had left. It was also probably why the poor boy tried to stop him.

"Excuse me, sir? You can't go in there just now. The Hokage is in the middle of a meeting." Shikamaru walked right past the man, bumping his shoulder out of the way. "Hey, I said you can't go in there!" Shikamaru tuned his head and gave the man a glare that froze him instantly. Inwardly he chuckled at the irony of no longer needing a shadow to freeze people. Outwardly he turned back to the Hokage's door. Just looking at it brought back a flood of memories. Just looking at it made Shikamaru irritable. _Damn it, now I'm pissed. _

He pushed through the door, ignoring the yells of the man behind him, and saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk, and a black haired shinobi standing between them, facing away from Shikamaru.

"It's okay, Yahiko. You can go back to your post." Tsunade said.

The man was startled for a moment, then quickly regained his composure and left the room closing the door behind him. Once it was shut, Shikamaru, who had been staring at Tsunade since he had walked into the room, spoke.

"Okay Fifth, this had better be damned good. I didn't come all the way to Konoha just for-" He stopped as the other shinobi turned towards him and he saw a face that for years he had only seen in his worst nightmares.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing here?!" Shikamaru demanded.

Tsunade stood up. "Shikamaru, calm down. Sasuke is here because…" Shikamaru didn't hear her at all. He couldn't hear anything over the blood pounding through his ears. We walked up and grabbed Sasuke be his collar, and pulled his face close. "Do you have any idea what you fucking did to this place? What you fucking did to Naruto?!"

Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's wrists and pulled his hands off of his collar. "Yes, I do. Tsunade told me what happened to Naruto and the rest-" The punch was so fast that Sasuke never saw it, but rather felt the fist collide with his face at an unprecedented speed. He was thrown back into the wall by the sheer force of the blow. His vision was blurred for a moment, but when he cleared it he saw Shikamaru standing over him. This time Shikamaru grabbed him by the throat and held him up against the wall. Sasuke tried, but he couldn't push Shikamaru's hand away like he had last time. Shikamaru suddenly felt a hard tug on the back of his shirt and was sent flying to the opposite side of the room.

Tsunade stood in front of Sasuke. "Shikamaru, that's enough. If you try to touch him one more time, I'll beat you up myself. Besides, he's the reason you're here."

Shikamaru stood up and put his hands in his pockets, although hatred was seething from every pore. "This bastard is what Naruto reacted too?"

Tsunade nodded. "It wasn't enough to bring him back to his former state, but he responds to Sasuke. Not all the time, mind you. And at one point he did attack Sasuke."

"I hope it hurt." Shikamaru spat out. Tsunade ignored him. "But, this is progress. We could keep on having Sasuke visit Naruto and hope that in a few years, Naruto reverts back to his old self, but I don't think that's the best approach. I think we need to shock his system to such an extreme that it forcefully jolts him back." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, then looked back at Tsunade. "I know what you're thinking Shikamaru. What could possibly be more of a shock than having Sasuke walk up to him and say hello?"

"More profane, but that was the jist of it." Shikamaru replied

"Well, how about if Naruto himself killed Orochimaru and brought Sasuke back to Konoha himself, just like he always planned to do?"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide with shock. He looked from Tsunade to Sasuke to Tsunade again, and then asked, "Are you crazy?"

Tsunade smiled slightly. "We already have Sasuke's cooperation, now all we need to do is get Naruto and Orochimaru in the same place.

"That bastard is more likely to run off and join a power hungry maniac than to help his own friend, and Naruto will never leave the complex."

"You could make him leave with your shadow technique."

"Ah. So that's why you wanted me."

Tsunade sighed. "No, that's not why you're here. That is only one way to fulfill the objectives of your mission."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "My mission? You want me to lead a mission?" Tsunade nodded. "I know that I don't have authority over you anymore, but you're the only person I can rely on to do this.

"Rely on me? I get half my squad killed when I go on missions. My hands are stained with more blood than you know. You can't rely on me." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "It wouldn't matter to Naruto. He would still trust you with his life, as he did so many times. And that's good enough for me."

"I won't do it."

"If you don't take this mission, I will give it to Sasuke."

Shikamaru whipped his head around and stared at her. "You're fucking with me."

She shook her head. "He has a level head, he knows everything about Orochimaru's strengths and weaknesses, and he is the perfect bait to lure Orochimaru to us."

"That makes him a good choice as a member, not a leader."

"If you don't like it, all you have to do is take the mission."

For the longest time, Shikamaru just stood there, staring at her, turning things over in his mind. Finally, he turned around and said, "Fuck this." He walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"To see Naruto."

Shikamaru opened the door, but before he left the room, he turned his head to glare at both Tsunade and Sasuke. "If I see that bastard again, I'll kill him."

Outside the Uchiha Complex

Shikamaru knocked on the door. He never knocked any more. Even when he was visiting his own Kazekage. People had gotten used to him walking in whenever he needed something. Nobody ever tried to stop him.

But here, he knocked. Even though it was raining hard, and he was getting soaked, he didn't barge in through the doors. He heard barking from behind the door, and then it opened. Hinata, who had clearly been out in the rain since it had begun, looked like she was soaked to the bone. She was shivering, and she sneezed before she spoke.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Akamaru sniffed at his feet, then bounded out the door, clearly enjoying the rain.

"Will he be alright?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded. "He can't spend all day cooped up in here. Normally I take him on walks with me, but I'm not feeling so great today." Shikamaru nodded. After an awkward silence, Hinata finally spoke.

"I never thought I'd see you here again, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I never thought I'd see me here again either."

Hinata shuffled Shikamaru inside, out of the rain. "Have you heard about Sasuke?" Shikamaru thought it was weird not hearing a formal ending attached to a name when Hinata spoke, but then, Sasuke didn't deserve one.

"I've seen him."

Hinata nodded. She understood the way he felt. "Naruto-kun's out training. I was worried he'd catch a cold, so I was watching him."

"Naruto hasn't been sick a day in his life. You, on the other hand, look like you're about to collapse." Hinata smiled a bit. "I don't want Naruto-kun to get lonely."

Oh, how Shikamaru pitied her. Did she really believe that her being there helped Naruto? And after years of trying to get Naruto to react, Sasuke just waltzes in and Naruto actually speaks to him. That little fucker.

Beside him, he noticed Hinata starting to stumble. He caught her as she fell towards the ground.

"Jeez, she's out cold." He muttered.

He carried her with him until she found where she was staying. A small room, sparsely decorated, with a little fire going. He set Hinata in the bed and covered her with a thick blanket. Looking down at her, she seemed so peaceful, so serene in her sleep. Now Shikamaru envied her. What wouldn't he give for a peaceful night sleep?

A splash out in the courtyard distracted his attention from Hinata. He walked out the door to see Naruto, in just about the same place he had left him in, but a few years older. He was creating a Rasengan in his hand, which was held above his head, but it was almost as tall as Naruto himself. Rain that got near it was sucked into the spinning chakra, joining the endless spiral of blue.

"Rasengan, huh? Boy, that brings back memories. The people we beat with that move. I remember the day you finally managed to do it without the shadow clone. You said, 'Now I've caught up with Sasuke! Neither of us will need any preparation to use our jutsus.' By that point you had also mastered toad summoning. More than once you had been able to take the bell from Kakashi. You were one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire village.

"The rest of us tried to keep up with your strength, but you left us all behind. You didn't have time for us. Your only goal was Sasuke. One by one, we gracefully admitted defeat, that you were beyond us, in a class unto yourself. And you still are. But we're closing the gap, Naruto. What will you do when we've all caught up to you? Throwing kicks at the air is training, sure, but it will only get you so far. The rest of us, we've fought wars, Naruto. Wars where only the strong can survive. Wars with other nations, and wars inside ourselves. I've survived through both, Naruto."

Shikamaru sat down on the ground under an overhang, leaning against the wall. Naruto didn't show any sign of hearing him at all though.

"Let me tell you what happened to me after I left Konoha, Naruto. At first, I didn't think living on my own, always on the road, would be to hard. I quickly found out that I was wrong. For a while I went from town to town, doing odd jobs, trading labor for food, a nights rest, a bit of cash. Sometimes I found other wandering shinobi, like me. The first time I saw one, she attacked me. I managed to get her with my shadow, and I asked her why she had attacked me without provocation. 'Your forehead protector', she snarled. I looked at it, then looked back to her, and saw that hers had a scratch down the length off it. So right then and there I did the same to mine, marking myself as a missing-nin. I figured it would be a lot less troublesome to do that than fight every ninja I cam across. Troublesome. There's a word I haven't used in a long time, Everything's troublesome now, there's no point distinguishing any of it. Anyway, she seemed satisfied, although she left as soon as I released my jutsu. After that, other missing-nin either tried to kill me for a bounty, or traveled with me for mutual protection. I learned some ninjutsu from them. I even learned how to summon scorpions from one really creepy guy. After a while I was able to create my own jutsu. I can do things with shadows that would probably break your brain just to watch. No one else's, though. Only an idiot like you would have a hard time comprehending it."

Shikamaru grinned at the familiar feeling of calling Naruto an idiot, but then faded back into his somber mood.

"Taijutsu is used much more commonly used than ninjutsu or genjutsu out in the world, so I had to become a master of that. Betcha that isn't easy to believe, eh? I was always so weak, and couldn't keep up with any of the rest of our class when it came to taijutsu. I guess you just need the right motivation. More than once I was willing to just let myself die, rather than fight too hard against the enemy. But then they would insult my heritage, where I came from, or my friends. Every time, they would insult my past, and then, I discovered that I would get angry. You've never seen me angry, Naruto. Even Tsunade and Sasuke today. They don't know what I'm like when I'm angry. I was holding back then. I might have killed him. I might have killed him, Naruto."

Face in his hands, Shikamaru started crying.

"What if I had, Naruto? You put your life on the line and lost your sanity trying to save him, and I almost killed him. Not only that, but we need him if we want to have any chance of bringing you back."

Shikamaru sat there for a long time. Tears ran down his cheeks, already wet from the rain. He cried until he was just to tired to cry anymore. In front of him, Naruto went into a handstand, then started doing vertical pushups. Behind him, he heard Hinata stir, then sit up. "Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru replied, "Over here, Hinata." She came out and sat next to him, watching Naruto as well.

"What were you talking about?" she asked him.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew the tears would be hidden by the rain. "Just reminiscing about old times." He saw Hinata's small smile slide away, and decided to try to cheer her up.

"Hey, remember his twenty-first birthday party?" A hint of a smile found it's way onto Hinata's face. "More kegs have never been seen in one place before or since. Almost everyone was completely hammered. Of course, Naruto's stamina ensured that he could drink more beer then anyone else and still stay awake. He could barely stand. Every time he fell on his knees he thought it would be the funniest thing in the world to propose to the nearest person." Hinata's flicker of a smile grew stronger. "Most of them were drunk, but then he fell on his knees right in front of you. He asked you to marry him right then and there." Hinata's grin spread from cheek to cheek, though she was blushing visibly. She opened her mouth to continue the story. "I couldn't believe it. Sure, he was drunk, and sure, he had already asked twenty other people, and yeah, he didn't remember it afterwards, but that night Naruto asked me to be his wife. I've never been happier in my life." Her smile began to fade again. "By that time, he was only going on missions involving Sasuke. He left later that week, and came back a few days later, completely broken. I was so afraid that he was going to die. I just…" Tears began falling down her cheeks again.

"Hinata," Shikamaru started, "I don't know if this will make you happy or sad, probably a lot of both, but since there's the possibility that Naruto will never really speak to us again, I think there's something you should know." Hinata had clearly gotten used to people telling her that waiting for Naruto was hopeless. Her back stiffened and she stared straight forward, looking at Naruto, but didn't say anything. "Look, since Sasuke came back, Naruto actually has a chance again. That's why I'm here. Tsunade asked me to lead a mission that will hopefully help bring Naruto back to us." Hinata blinked in surprise. "You're going to lead a mission to save Naruto?"

"Actually, I haven't decided yet." He could see, out of the corner of his eye, her whole composure fall. "But I just told you that so that you don't think I'm another idiot who thinks Naruto is never coming back to us." Hinata looked up at him, then smiled. "Thanks, Shikamaru-kun."

"Don't thank me yet, you may not like what I'm going to say to you. As you know, after Sasuke left Konoha, and Sai mysteriously vanished back into the organization from whence he came, I became Naruto's best friend. Before he left on that mission, after the party, he took me aside and told me a secret. He said, 'Shikamaru, you're never to tell this to a soul.' I said ok. He got real close and whispered into my ear, "Back at my party, People told me I was proposing to everyone around me. I don't actually remember most of that, but I do remember one thing. I remember proposing to Hinata.' I just shrugged. 'So what?' I asked. 'I know I was drunk, but the alcohol only let it out. I didn't mean to propose to Hinata, but I do have feelings for her.' I was, needless to say, as shocked as you are now. 'I really love her, Shikamaru, but I can't let her know. Her family would kill me, and she deserves better than a demon anyways.' I shook my head and said, 'She deserves better than you? You're the best thing that ever happened to her. There isn't anyone better.' He said that he'd think on that, then hurried to get ready for his mission. He really did love you, Hinata."

Hinata just sat there, staring at him openmouthed. She tried to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat. Eventually she closed her mouth. After a period of silence, Shikamaru stood up, and began walking for the door. Suddenly he felt two arms close around his waist. "Please, Shikamaru-kun, please do everything you can to bring Naruto back." Hianat said into the back of his shirt.

"I will," he whispered. She gently let him go, then turned and walked back into her room.

Poor girl. Shikamaru began walking towards the door of the Uchiha complex. His mind was made up. He was going to take the mission. He had to try to pay for his sins, and saving Naruto was the best thing he could do for this world.

A small voice in his head, one that perhaps belonged to the younger Shikamaru, asked him, 'When did it start? When you stole? When you lied? When you cheated? When you murdered?' Shikamaru kept walking. 'You say you want to pay for your sins, but you don't stop sinning. You just lied to Hinata about the most important thing in her whole life.'

"She deserves to think that he loved her." Shikamaru said out loud, startling some people who were nearby. 'She deserves to know the truth.' The voice said.

"Hmph. Remember what happened to me when I went after the truth? Eleven dead, including women and children. That's only the ones that I know of. I lay in an alleyway, broken, for a day and two nights before I was rushed to a hospital."

'And you overcame it, just as she will.' Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "She already knew the truth. I convinced her that the truth was a lie. Now she's stronger." 'You really think that? If you sneak back there now, do you think that she will be sitting there happily or crying over missed opportunities?'

"Fuck this. I'm going just as crazy as Naruto, taking to a voice inside my head. All I know is I need to save him. I have to keep my sanity together long enough to save Naruto."


	3. Paths of Light and Dark

Before Shikamaru went back to the Hokage tower, he stopped by at Asuma's. His former teacher was in good health, and hadn't changed much since Shikamaru had left. He commented on that fact, just before leaving.

"I haven't changed as much as you have anyway, right Shikamaru?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru just gave him a puzzled glance.

"The Hokage may only be concerned with the well being of the Fire Country, but I, for one, collect Bingo Books from other countries as well."

Shikamaru's face darkened. He knew what was coming next.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I look in the Bingo Book from the Water Country and your picture is one of the first I see. Naturally, I thought there had been some mistake. Maybe the guy just looked like you. But no, his name is listed as Nara Shikamaru, and there is a special warning to beware of his shadow jutsu. I checked the other books and sure enough, there you were. Every single book, except ours."

"I wasn't going to attack my friends and comrades." Shikamaru replied lamely.

Asuma shook his head. "I know that every shinobi has to become a killer at some point, but I always harbor a hope that my students don't embrace it so completely. What have you become, Shikamaru?"

There was a long pause. After taking a deep breath, Shikamaru finally replied. "I've become a monster, Asuma. I don't like it any more than you do, but I won't pretend that I'm not. I'm probably even losing my sanity, but I have one thing to do before that happens."

"Sasuke only had one thing to do before he died. Then Naruto only had to do one thing to keep his promise. They're both monsters too. You're following the same path, Shikamaru. Is that really what you want?"

"No, I don't. But neither did they. They were forced to become what they are now."

"So what forced you to become what you are now?" Asuma asked, smoking slowly on a cigarette. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he remembered the bodies, the blood, and the pain. It had been a hard life on the road, but had he really needed to resort to becoming a monster? He hadn't been satisfied with surviving, he had demanded vengeance. That's what had pushed him so hard, maybe too hard. He opened his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma yelled as Shikamaru opened the door.

"To follow the same path as Naruto and Sasuke…. Would that really be such a bad thing?"

Uchiha Complex

Hinata was still sleeping when a figure dropped from the roof into the courtyard. The person stood directly in front of Naruto, who didn't give any sign that he recognized the newcomer was there.

"Hello, Naruto," said a deep voice. "I am sorry I have not visited you lately, but I have been on a mission. You know how it is. Or rather, you did." Naruto was still doing vertical pushups, although not counting out loud.

"I'm actually not here to see you though, Naruto. Is Hinata around?"

Without waiting for an answer he wasn't expecting, the man walked over the room where Hinata was sleeping. He stood just inside the doorway, watching the young lady sleeping. Her chest slowly rose and fell, and after a while he noticed that his own breathing had fallen into synch with hers. He might have been in love with her. If he had been anyone else, he almost certainly would have fallen in love with her a long time ago.

But there was no place for romantic love in the harsh world of Aburame Shino. He loved her as a close friend, and nothing more than that. In fact, Hinata was Shino's very closest friend. While he had never had trouble keeping his feeling and thoughts to himself, he found that he opened up to Hinata naturally, if only a little.

Kiba had loved her, Shino knew. Kiba had been a man of passion, a man of elements. Kiba could probably have won over Hinata's heart, and they could have had a good life together. But Kiba never planned on having a good life. He had once asked how Shino planned to die. 'I don't.' Shino had replied. Kiba smiled wide and said, 'Yeah, you wouldn't. But me? I'm going to go out in a blaze of glory. I'm going to die killing my enemies and saving my friends!' Kiba didn't want Hinata to fall in love with a man who had a future of death, so he left Hinata to her daydreams of Naruto, sometimes prodding one closer to the other.

And Kiba had died just as he had promised. Kurenai had died like that too, so had many of Shino's friends and comrades, whether they had planned to or, as was usually the case, hadn't. Hinata was his oldest and closest friend. She was like a stable rock that he could put his back against when he needed support. He would protect her with his life or death, and whatever else was needed.

Movement outside drew Shino's attentions away from Hinata. He was on guard until he saw that it was only Akamaru. Shino relaxed as Akamaru pushed past him to wander over to Hinata and lick at her face. Slowly she came back to consciousness.

"Shino-kun?"

"Hinata-san."

"Oh good it's you." Hinata got and walked over to Shino, embracing him in a warm hug. Shino returned it with one arm. "I'm glad you made it back from your mission okay. Did it succeed?"

Shino nodded. "Yes. We have obtained information on where Orochimaru will be soon."

"I thought it was kind of strange, this sudden re-interest in Orochimaru after so long, but now I know why Hokage-sama is doing it. She's thought of a way to help Naruto, Shino-kun! They need to get Orochimaru to do it, and they've even recruited Shikamaru-kun to lead the mission!"

Shino's sunglasses flashed. Of course he had known most of this already, but he hadn't told Hinata because he didn't want her getting her hopes up. Looked like it was too late now.

"In that case, I had better go report my mission results to Hokage-sama right away. Do not worry Hinata, I will help bring Naruto back."

She smiled as she backed away from him, giving him room to jump into the night and disappear.

Hero's Stone

Tenten stood in front of the stone, looking down at the names carved onto it. Actually, two names in particular. Matio Gai and Rock Lee. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears that threatened to run down her face. In her mind she could hear the terrible echoes of that day. She struggled to push them aside.

"It's not fair." She said out loud. "I know that life gives shit to everyone once in a while, and that we're supposed to accept it. But I'm tired of just accepting things. I thought that I could handle anything life threw at me. I thought that, as a konoichi, even if my friends died, if I buried myself in my work and became a great ninja, I could handle it. But I couldn't. You died Lee, then Gai saved us and he died too. I put my all into my training, trying to forget everything else, but it didn't work. I was still sad that I had lost you. But I managed to accept it. After all, every ninja has to deal with loss. The other teams had lost people too, and they weren't wallowing in self-pity. But now they're all coming back. Shikamaru's back from the Sand, after all these years. Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and now he's trying to bring Naruto back. Even Shino is hanging around with his friends more than usual. But you're not coming back Lee. And neither is Gai. I wish you were. I always wished that you would come back, but now more than ever. I'm jealous of the others. I'm angry that they get their friends back, and I don't."

For a long time, she was silent. She stood there, staring at the stone. Rain cascaded down onto her face, hiding any tears that may have been there.

The Hokage's Office

When Shikamaru walked in, he saw that several old friends were waiting for him. Shino, Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji were already here. Sasuke was too. Shino and Neji were discussing something quietly while looking out the window, and Chouji was chatting lively with Sakura and Tsunade. Ino seemed to have been waiting for him to come in.

"Shikamaru, you've finally arrived! Why didn't you tell us that you were going to try to help Naruto? I can't believe you accepted the mission!"

Shikamaru smiled. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

Ino frowned. "What? Hokage-sama said that you agreed to do it already."

"She said that, did she?"

"Shikamaru, you are going to do it, right?"

"Please, Shikamaru-kun, please do everything you can to bring Naruto back."

"Sasuke only had one thing to do before he died. Then Naruto only had to do one thing to keep his promise. They're both monsters too. You're following the same path, Shikamaru. Is that really what you want?"

"Fuck this. I'm going just as crazy as Naruto, taking to a voice inside my head. All I know is I need to save him. I have to keep my sanity together long enough to save Naruto."

Shikamaru gave her a soft smile that was rather unlike his usual one. "Of course I am. This in Naruto we're talking about."

Chouji excused himself from conversation and came up to Shikamaru also. Shikamaru hadn't realized until he had seen him earlier today just how skinny Chouji had become. He looked like he had the after he had fought that sound ninja and almost died. Having lost the ability to be a ninja, Chouji had had no real to continue eating so massively. Sure, he liked food, but his appetite had dulled since his shinobi life had ended. Ino was always telling him how good he looked now, and that did cheer him up. Right now he looked to be in especially high spirits.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you're going to lead a team again! I'm proud of you! I wish I could lead a team, or even be on one." Chouji said.

"I've gotten used to going on missions alone, recently. Now that I'm back on a team, the person I want most of all by my side is you."

Chouji laughed as he put his hand behind his head. "Look, don't worry about that. I'm incredibly strong and tough for a civilian, and I can still throw weapons. I just can't move around very fast. I wouldn't be able to keep up with you. Or use my jutsus."

Shikamaru smiled. "Well, if I'm lucky, these other guys have improved enough to reach your level." The three of them laughed and then Ino and Chouji went back to talk to Tsunade. Shikamaru went to stand next to Shino and Neji. They turned to greet him.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Aburame Shino."

They clasped hands tightly, Shikamaru smiling slightly, Shino showing no visible emotion. Then Shikamaru turned to Neji. "What the hell have you done to your hair?" Instead of the long pony tail Shikamaru remembered, Neji's hair was cropped close to his head, no more than an inch long.

Neji smirked. "ANBU aren't allowed to have long hair. It's a distinguishing mark, can get in your face, and provide the enemy with something to grab in a close quarters fight."

"If you say so, but damn, that's ugly!"

Neji held up his hand, middle finger extended.

"Okay, cut the bull crap you guys, it's time to get down to buisiness." Tsunade's voice broke through the room, bringing everyone to attention. "Shikamaru, this is your team right here, unless you want to change it at all?"

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, but said nothing. "Good. Now this is your mission. Somehow you have to try to get Naruto to fight and kill Orochimaru. I don't really care how you do it, as long as it doesn't put the citizens of Konoha at risk."

"Well, I might as well tell you all what our plan is to accomplish this." The others looked stunned. "You already have a plan?" Ino asked.

"Of course. It won't take long to outline the basics to you all, and the details will have to be worked out in the field. The plan is simple in its nature, but extremely difficult in its execution. We have to kill Orochimaru."

Another stunned silence fell onto the occupants of the room. This time it took longer for someone to speak. "You want to try to kill Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course not, that would be stupid." Shikamaru replied. "I want to succeed at killing Orochimaru."

Shino stepped forward. "Grammatical technicalities aside, how exactly do you plan to do this? We have been trying for years to hunt him down and kill him. He is a smart, devious, and powerful man. It is not like hunting down the average bingo book entry."

"Ah, but we have three things that you didn't before. First off, myself. Second, that bastard," Shikamaru motioned to Sasuke, "and third, and most importantly, we have the motivation." He paused to let the third point sink in. Then he continued. "The basics of the plan are this. We find Orochimaru, kill him, bring his body back to Konoha, and use medical jutsu to revive his body for a short period of time, long enough for Naruto to kill him again."

Neji shook his head. "That won't work. You can't revive someone once they're dead."

"Yes you can, though only for a short period of time. It's a forbidden medical technique."

The others looked to Tsunade for verification. "Yes," Tsunade answered, "But there's no way you should know about that. A, it's a forbidden technique, and B, very few medical ninjas can even use it."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, well I've seen shit."

They all gazed at him, as if seeing him in a new light. A small, deliberate cough interrupted the silence.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, who had coughed.

"First off, I think you're plan can work, and I will do everything I can to help bring Naruto back-"

"Cut the crap. What is it?"

"I would like to nominate one last member for the team."


	4. Uzumaki

Shino watched Shikamaru look at the building, then at Sasuke, then at the building, and then at Sasuke again.

"Why are we here?" he asked him.

"To pick up the last member of the team." Sasuke replied. The three of them stood outside the Uchiha complex. The others had gone home to pick up their gear. Sasuke had been given a set of ninja gear before they left the Hokage Tower, and both Shikamaru and Shino had all their equipment with them. The rain had subsided by now, but the ground was still quite damp.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Please tell me that you mean Naruto, that way I can just call you an idiot and we can leave."

"No, I mean Hinata."

Shino raised an eyebrow. Hinata? She hadn't trained as a ninja in years. Although she had not officially retired, she was never given any missions anymore. She probably would have taken the missions, thinking of what Naruto would do, but she would be far too distracted to be of any actual help, putting the team and herself at risk.

"Hinata's in a state of emotional turbulence right now. She's too focused on Naruto to worry about a mission. She's also just a chuunin, and only barely holds that title. It'll be worse of for everyone if she comes with us." Shikamaru stated simply.

"But this isn't a normal mission. This is to save Naruto. I think she will do everything in her power to help." Sasuke countered.

"No." Shino said suddenly, drawing the attention of the other two. "Hinata stays here with Naruto all day because she truly believes that she's helping him. She knows that no one else will come to keep him company, to bring him food, to take care of him. This is her way of saving Naruto. But it's also her way of saving herself. As long as Naruto needs her, she has a purpose in life. If she leaves him, and the mission fails, we have no idea what it might do to her."

"Hinata has to stop thinking about Naruto and start thinking about herself!" Sasuke shouted. "I barely knew her when I left this village, but even then she was never this pathetic. She was able to stand up for herself against Neji in the preliminaries of our Chuunin Exam! I heard all about that. But the Hinata cowering inside that complex wouldn't even dream of doing that. She needs to be taken out of there! Going on this mission is the best thing for her."

Shino and Shikamaru stood silent for a moment, and then Shikamaru spoke.

"And since when did you care about the well-being of anyone in this village?"

Sasuke tried to look him in the eyes, but couldn't. He turned to Shino instead, but his face was cold and unreadable. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked past Sasuke towards the gate. He stopped and began saying, "Hinata's not on the team. And that's-"

"I'm coming."

All three turned to see Akamaru, ridden by Hinata, walk out from around the corner. Shikamaru groaned. Sasuke quickly hid his smirk. Shino didn't move.

She scowled at Shikamaru. "I heard everything you guys just said. First off, I don't spend all my time standing in the rain watching Naruto doing push-ups. Second," she glared at Sasuke, "I stand up to people everyday who berate me for taking care of Naruto. My father not least among them. Third," She shot an icy stare at Shino, "I'm not some fragile little girl who needs to be protected from the outside world. I've seen it at it's worst, and I survived it." The three boys stood there awkwardly, until finally Shikamaru spoke.

"Yeah, you've survived wars. We meet at the gate in one hour. Don't be late."

"I won't be." Hinata shot back.

Hyuuga Complex

Neji was almost finished packing. He had gotten used to traveling light, so it hadn't taken long. Tossing a few more kunai into a side pouch, he decided that he had everything he needed. He was securing the pack when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"Neji." It was his uncle, Hinata's father. Head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hiashi-sama. I'm honored you've come to see me." The only person who could hide their emotions behind an iron expression better than Neji was Shino. "May I ask the reason behind your visit?"

"Don't play games with me, Neji. You know damn well why I'm here. You haven't answered any of my summons."

"I've had to prepare for a mission, Hiashi-sama. Unfortunately, that takes precedence over Hyuuga matters."

"You're not going on any missions that I don't know about, Neji. You're going to go back to the Hokage Tower and tell them that you can't take it."

"But I can take it. I am taking it."

"As head of the clan, I order you to forfeit the mission." An icy silence filled the room and the two Men stared at each other. The obvious tension filled the room thickly, though there was no one there to notice. People tended not to be around when Neji and Hiashi confronted each other.

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember? I will not forfeit the mission." Neji said at last, shattering the silence. "I'm going on it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"This is about that demon boy, isn't it! That's why that Nara and the Uchiha are back in the village. The demon deserves nothing! That boy has brought this village nothing but pain and misery. He tore this clan apart."

"As I recall, you did that just fine without him. You disowned your own daughter. You severed the secondary branch when they took Hinata in and showed Naruto sympathy. It was your radical behavior that lost the Hyuuga clan its spot on the council. It was all you."

"Silence! The Hyuuga clan has suffered worse than this, and we will rise again, as it has always been!" Hiashi was practically screaming now.

"The Hyuuga clan? You're delusional, 'uncle-sama'. The Hyuuga clan is now made up of only those too afraid to leave you. I am no longer a Hyuuga. I have taken up the same name as Hinata, and it is one I am proud of. It is one I will finally earn on this mission."

"That name? When you and Hinata took it, I thought you would soon see the error of your ways. I thought that you would finally understand why the Hyuuga name is so important. Clearly I was wrong."

"Clearly."

"I will not be waiting for your return."

"I will not return for your sake." And with that, Uzumaki Neji walked out of the presence of Hyuuga Hiashi for the last time.

The Gate

Tenten was talking with Sakura and Ino. Chouji had taken Shikamaru aside to speak with his, and Shino and Sasuke seemed to be talking in low voices as well.

"Listen you two," Tenten began, "I know that you both already know how important this mission is, but let me remind you one last time. You have a chance to bring back a friend you never thought you'd see again. Naruto was like the sun, always shining, brightening up everyone's lives. If you fail to save him, I'll never forgive you."

"Don't worry, TenTen, I'd never forgive myself either." Sakura said slowly.

"Look at both of you, drowning in sorrow. You won't have time for that on the mission, Sakura! You've got to look ahead!" Ino said enthusiastically. Sakura knew her friend well enough to see through the brave face she had thrown on.

"You're right, Ino. We can do this!"

"That's the spirit!"

Shikamaru and Chouji were off to the side, whispering to each other. Chouji had taken Shikamaru aside to talk privately as soon as he had reached the gate.

"I'm always worried about Ino when she goes on missions, Shikamaru, but there's no one I'd rather have going with her than you."

"Ino can take care of herself, Chouji."

"I know that, but still, it makes me feel better to know that you're looking out for her."

"Alright, alright, don't worry, I'll bring her home." Shikamaru smiled, but it was a smile his friend did not return. "What's the matter, Chouji?"

"The night after you left, we searched everywhere for you. You hadn't told anyone that you were leaving, and we were all worried sick. Ino was strong at first, butas time passed and it seemed like you had disappeared completely, she started to break down. She'd never lost anyone before, Shikamaru. I found her one evening crying at your favorite rooftop. And she was a real mess. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, hair all over the place, bags under her eyes, a sprained ankle from running around too much. She didn't notice me at all. I just sat down next to her and put my arm around her, trying to offer some comfort. She fell onto my chest and begged me not to leave her, ever. What could I say? I promised I wouldn't. The next day she was already doing better. Soon after that we got your first letter. She was back to normal in no time. You weren't around any more, but at least you were alive. She kept on trying to spend time with me, and I thought for a long time it was because she didn't want to lose me too. Then I saved her life. I lost the ability to be a shinobi forever. That's when she asked me out on our first date. At first I thought she pitied me, but then when I realized what it was, and I wasn't sure if it was better or worse. Since that evening I found her, she had attached herself to me. And after I lost my abilities, I attached myself to her, because she was there for me. But I can't help but wonder, if you hadn't left, which one of us would be married now."

There was a stunned pause.

"You think that she used you as a substitute for me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't think she did it on purpose, but it happens to shinobi sometimes. I just can't help but wonder…"

"I spoke to her, Chouji. She loves you. There's no question about it."

"I know, and I love her too, but…"

"Chouji, enough. Everyone has enough stress to deal with already. There's no point worrying over something that doesn't exist."

"Yeah, you're right."

Shino and Sasuke were closest to the gate. One might be surprised to see them together, and even more surprised to see them speaking, but there they were.

Shino heard from his insects both of the other conversations while carrying on one with Sasuke at the same time. It was a talent most Aburame had honed by the time they were jounin. Shino had mastered it before he became a chuunin.

"Neji and Hinata aren't here yet." Sasuke observed.

"They will be."

"Shino, was… Did Hinata always like Naruto?"

Shino turned his head to look at him. "You never noticed?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I thought only Naruto was thick enough to not realize Hinata's feelings for him."

Sasuke felt a pang of regret for the first time since he had gotten to Konoha. Before he had only felt guilty about what had happened to Naruto, and he wanted to help change things as they were now. But he had believed that he had done the right thing in killing his brother and avenging his family. But now, hearing about some of the small things in Naruto's life, things that he should have been a part of, he was actually starting to wonder if it wouldn't have been better if he had stayed.

Shino continued. "She hasn't just started watching Naruto now. Even before we were on a team, back at the academy, she always watched him. He always gave her hope. Naruto never knew a thing; saw Hinata only as a close friend. And even with that, she still treasured the time he spent with her."

"I should have been there." Sasuke said suddenly. "I should have been there to see that, and laugh at how Naruto didn't realize it, and maybe even help him see her differently too. I should have."

"But you weren't." Shino replied simply. Sasuke looked at him with surprise.

"You don't seem as bitter as everyone else. Why not?"

"Do not misunderstand me, Uchiha Sasuke. You've betrayed trusts and forsaken bonds that are at the very core of our society. You're the worst kind of criminal there is, and you have a very long way to go before anyone respects you again." He stared hard at Sasuke. "But you came back. There's hope for redemption yet."

Before Sasuke could say anything in reply, Ino's cheerful voice rang out loudly, causing everyone to look over. "Oh, the Uzumaki's are finally here!"

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru spun around, no doubt expecting to see a couple of blond haired, blue eyed ninjas. Of course, both were shocked when Hinata and Neji came forward.

Sasuke looked from the pair to Shino and then back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're out of the loop." Ino said, grinning slightly. "There's been some trouble in the Hyuuga clan. It's really a clan matter, so I don't know too much, but the short version is that Neji and Hinata, as well as a few others, changed their name to Uzumaki in their defence of Naruto against the main branch." Ino said all this to Shikamaru, but Sasuke was listening too.

Sasuke turned back to Shino. "What about the real Uzumaki clan? What did they say?" Shino didn't even spare him a glance this time.

"There is no Uzumaki clan. Don't you think if Naruto had had any family, he would've lived with them? They made Naruto head of the clan, but it's an honorary title. Neji pretty much runs the clan in Naruto's stead."

Sasuke felt like smacking his head against a wall. Of course there was no Uzumaki clan. Naruto was an orphan. There may never have been an Uzumaki clan. The Third Hokage might have just picked the name for this orphan.

He watched Shikamaru looked around at his team. Shino, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Hinata with Akamaru, and himself.

"Almost enough for two whole teams. It's a ridiculously large team, but for this particular mission, we'll need strength over stealth anyways. And Sakura is an amazing med-ninja too. We can definitely do this, people."

As they walked out the gate, Shino couldn't help but notice that Shikamaru had left out the fact that almost certainly not all of them would be returning from this mission.


	5. Peace of Mind

The day passed without event. Despite the fact that they were on a mission, no one seemed particularly tense or upset. It was more like a meeting between old friends after a long parting. Ino would talk to Shikamaru, Sasuke questioned Shino, Hinata chatted quietly with Neji, and Sakura spoke loudly to everyone. It wasn't exactly a party, but compared to most days, everyone was feeling pretty good.

"So, what really did happen to the Hyuugas?" Shikamaru whispered to Ino. "I know that you know more than you're telling, you always do."

Ino stuck out her tongue. "Even if I do, it's not my place to say. If you really want to know, ask them."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll do that." As he started off, Ino grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Actually, on second thought, ask Neji. Don't ask Hinata."

"For the obvious reasons?"

"Yeah, but not just that. She gets all quiet about it. She's lost more than just Naruto, and I don't think she likes to remember."

Shikamaru nodded and then turned back towards Neji and Hinata. Hinata wasn't in as good of shape as the rest of them. She hadn't worried about physical fitness for a long time. As a result, she had been walking some of the time, and riding Akamaru the rest of the time. Right now she was on the dog's back, chatting with Sakura. Neji was trailing behind.

"Oi. Neji. Come here for a sec." Neji slowed his pace until he fell into line with Shikamaru.

"What is it? Something going on?"

"Hardly. I just want to know if you'll tell me what happened to the Hyuugas, and why you're Uzumakis now."

Neji turned to look at him. Shikamaru shivered. Hinata's eyes were calm and peaceful, and when she smiled they sparkled. Neji's eyes were cold and hard, as if he could strip away your flesh and look straight into your soul, and tell you your darkest secrets without so much as flinching. And he rarely smiled. "You're asking more than you know."

"I expected as much."

Neji sighed, it was an almost painful sigh. "Alright."

"As you might expect, the brief history of our Uzumaki clan is woven tightly around Naruto, despite his playing a very small active roll in affairs. There was never a Uzumaki clan. We suspect that the Third named Naruto after the spiral in the middle of the Konoha leaf." Shikamaru glanced at his arm, where he had used to wear his forehead protector. _'Why wear it there?' Naruto had once asked him. 'It's supposed to go on your forehead.' 'Bah. Can you imagine how I would look with that thing on my head?' 'Shikamaru! I always thought you were too lazy to worry about how you looked.' 'Jeez, don't you have something else you should be doing?'_

"I don't know exactly when we realized Naruto had lost it. When he stopped going on missions that didn't have anything to do with Sasuke, we all felt kind of sorry for him, and let him be. That really should have been the first hint. But when he found out where Sasuke was going to be next, and Naruto didn't care, then we realized something was terribly wrong. A few medical ninjas tried to bring he to the hospital, for treatment. He completely ignored them until they touched him, then he went berserk on them. Kakashi tried to bring him in, and ended up in hospital for a month. Hinata went in there too, She took Kiba, Shino and me along with her. She tried to talk to Naruto, tried to ask him questions, make him laugh. She even offered to buy ramen for him. But there was no response at all. Hinata turned and left. She had tears in her eyes, she had been hurt deeply. It wasn't Naruto's fault. It wasn't anyone. It just hurt her to see him like that. You probably left shortly after that.

"She locked herself in her room after that. We couldn't get her to come out at all. Her father yelled through the door until he lost his voice. Her sister tried to lure her out to go on walks and go shopping and other sisterly stuff. I pleaded with her to come out. Nothing worked."

Shikamaru was trying to imagine Neji pleading in front of a door. It wasn't happening. He could imagine him standing outside Hinata's door listening to her quiet sobs, though. The image nearly made him wince.

"Finally Hinata's sister and I convinced her father to let Tsunade-sama come see her. She was furious when she found out that Hinata had been left like that for so long. She immediately took her to the hospital. Tsunade-sama ordered me to stay behind to look at her room. It was a mess, Shikamaru. Pictures of Naruto were everywhere. Bowls had been placed on the windowsill, to catch water. I took me a while to figure out what she had been eating, and for a while I was worried that she might have been eating just paper, or worse, but I found out that she had been living off of cherries. There was a cherry tree that grew very close to her window, and the side facing her room was stripped bare.

"When I got down to the hospital to talk to the Hokage, I found some med-nin telling Hinata's father that she might never fully recover. 'A great pity.' Hinata's father said. 'Even I did not expect her physical weakness to affect her mentally. I had hoped this day would never come, but it seems that we shall no longer be able to leave Hinata as heir to the Hyuugas.' That's when he noticed I was there. 'Neji, I know how much you hate being in the branch family. Would you like to be adopted as the main family heir?' I've always used the gentle fist style, so I always attacked my opponents with an open palm. But when I took a swing at Hiashi, I used my fist. I should have been smarter. Maybe if I had agreed, I could have sorted all those problems out with time. But I was so angry that I couldn't think at all. I just swung at him. He dodged the blow and activated the seal on my forehead. The pain was unbelievable, Shikamaru. You'll never know just how bad it hurt. It was like my brain was being torn apart. No, my brain was being torn apart. That's the point of the seal. To destroy your brain."

Neji walked silently for a while. Shikamaru didn't want to interrupt his thoughts, he suspected Neji was just trying to organize them. After a few minutes, Neji spoke again.

"Well, after that, Hinata was demoted to the branch family. Her sister took over as heir to the Hyuuga clan. I think her father was expecting us all to treat her like dirt, but we welcomed her with open arms. That made Hiashi furious. Not long after, the head of the branch family died on a mission, and I inherited the position. The first thing I did was rule that Naruto wasn't to be treated like a monster. There was a lot of trouble with that, some people couldn't be convinced at all that Naruto wasn't a demon. Then, just to push the point, we adopted Naruto as a Hyuuga. Hiashi snapped." A rueful smile played across Neji's lips.

"He cut the branch family from the main family. He said we were traitors to the name Hyuuga. He demanded we change our name and invited all 'true Hyuugas' to join the main family. Some left, some stayed. It was Hinata's idea to take the name Uzumaki and make Naruto head of our clan. Unfortunately, it was also her idea to stay on the Hyuuga clan grounds. That created more problems. I suggested we move to the old Uchiha complex, but Hinata said that even if our name wasn't Hyuuga, it was still our duty to protect the main family. I still don't understand why Hiashi didn't kick us out, just like I don't understand why Hinata insisted on staying and protecting him. News of the division of the Hyuuga family traveled fast, and we found ourselves defending the main family more than we had when we were Hyuugas. For every time we saved them, Hiashi discredited and insulted us. To him we were 'that ex-daughter bitch' and 'that bastard traitor'. He kept after Hinata so much I was worried she would have to go back the hospital for mental therapy. But Hinata was stronger than anyone expected. After what she went through with Naruto, I don't think anything will be able to hurt her that bad again. Even so, she doesn't talk about it. She only talks about Naruto, and the times she spent with him. Finally, Hiashi's behavior caught the attention of the council. They said he was 'acting unsuitably for a clan head'. They removed the Hyuugas from the council. Hiashi blames it all on us, especially Hinata. Many Hyuuga's were disgusted by Hiashi's treatment of his own family. They left him as well, although most of them hated Naruto just as much or more, and didn't join us."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, besides the having your brain destroyed, that doesn't sound so bad."

Neji glared at him. "Maybe it wasn't so bad for me. It certainly wouldn't be the first time I almost died. And pain is something only temporary. But Hinata, it was worse for her. She still loved her father as a father, and he hated her with all his soul. I never even told her about him using the seal. And you better not either."

Shikamaru nodded, more as a response than anything else, and Neji seemed satisfied. Shikamaru slowed his steps to fall behind Neji. After a few moments, he realized that Shino was walking next to him. He was just staring at him from behind his sunglasses. Without looking up, Shikamaru said, "You know, you shouldn't do that. It creeps people out."

"Perhaps you could tell me why you aren't wearing a Konoha forehead protector."

Again Shikamaru glanced to his arm, and then shrugged. "Hell, I don't even know where mine went. Maybe I left it at home." This was mostly true. He didn't know where it was now, but he did know he hadn't left it at home. He could still remember the night he had lost it. He had tried to play the cool guy. The good guy.

"Even so, they should have issued you a knew one when you accepted this mission. " Shino stated

"It's just one mission. There'd be no point in making one for me." Shikamaru replied.

"Are you not staying afterwards? Even if we succeed?"

"I don't know, Shino. If we succeed, everything will change. I don't know what I'll do. But if we fail, it'll be too painful to stay in Konoha. There'll be even more bad memories." He looked up and saw that Shino wasn't looking at him anymore. He followed his line of sight and realized tat he was watching Hinata.

"Others bare worse burdens than you do, Shikamaru. Yet they stay. They don't run away to become a missing-nin."

"Then they're stronger than me. I couldn't take it. You and Neji can look your feelings inside you, but-"

"And what about Sakura? You think she can just lock her feelings away? And Hinata, do you think she can hide everything deep within her soul? Do not believe it, Shikamaru. And I can guarantee you that they've been through far more, and worse than you. You think they're any stronger than you are?"

"They must be. They have to be."

"Do you have a purpose in life Shikamaru? Any grand scheme? Anywhere you want to end up at the end of your life?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not really."

"Hinata did. Sakura did. They both knew what they wanted, and worked towards it. They both lost their chances when Naruto lost his mind."

"How do they do it then, Shino? How is it that the Hyuuga heiress and the apprentice of the Hokage can suffer to stay near him? How can they stand it when people say that he should have been killed long ago. How can they not fight…" Shikamaru was starting to choke up to the point that he couldn't talk right.

"In all honesty do not think that they can. Hinata has already had a mental breakdown, and Sakura is not so stable anymore either."

"None of us are, Shino. None of us are."

"No, I suppose not."

Shikamaru glanced at him. "Unless I'm wrong?"

"In this world, where nothing seems stable and everyone is on the move, a single steady rock can make all the difference."

Shikamaru stared at him a little while longer. "If I could find such a person, I don't think I'd ever leave them."

"That's why we all stayed with Naruto."

Shikamaru lowered his head. "I didn't leave my forehead protector at home." He said suddenly.

"I know." Shino replied before walking away to talk with Neji. Shikamaru wasn't surprised that Shino had seen through his lie. He had hoped the man wouldn't notice, but Shino seemed to notice everything. He thought back to the night he had lost it.

Now the cloth was probably ash, and the metal would have dark burn marks on it. Maybe if he were to go back and look for it, he could find it, but it wasn't really worth the trouble.

"Shikamaru? Hello? Are you still conscious?" Shikamaru blinked twice and realized Ino was in front of him, walking backwards.

"Hmm? What is it Ino?"

She smacked him hard over the head. "Idiot! You had me worried there! Don't do that again. I'm the only one whose mind is allowed to wander!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru grimaced inwardly at the lame joke, but didn't dare show Ino. The last time he told her one of her jokes was bad, she punched him so hard that he had been knocked out. He woke up an hour later in his own room, and then just went back to sleep. That had been so long ago, when Naruto was still sane. Even Sasuke had still been around back then. It had been a long time indeed.

"Don't worry Ino, I promise you, my mind isn't going anywhere,"


	6. For Two or More Players

The next few days were much the same as the first one. The group was slowed a bit by Hinata, although to be fair, Sasuke thought she was doing her best. The first night, he had seen Hinata ask Neji to spar with her. Watching the pair, Sasuke remembered Naruto and Sakura telling him about their fight in the chunnin exam. Naruto had emphasized how mean Neji had been to his cousin, but Sasuke, watching them on the fifth evening, didn't see any of that malice now. Neji was very careful, slowing himself down, and softening his hits. If Hinata noticed, she didn't say anything. Even as he was, she was no match for him. Sasuke admired her determination. He turned to Shino beside him, only to find that the shinobi had moved while his attention was focused on the Hyuuga's-no, the Uzumaki's now-match. Sakura was sitting on the other side of the space, so he called her name.

"Sakura?" Her head turned quickly, and Sasuke caught a glance of an expression on her face. He couldn't tell what it was. It was gone so quickly that Sasuke might have written it off as his imagination, except that he really didn't have one.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She smiled at him pleasantly, like a host would smile at a guest.

"I'm just wondering, was Hinata always so determined? Did she always have such a strong will, or did it happen while I was gone?" Sasuke asked her, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to sound like a jerk, not after he was starting to get the rest of the group to warm up to him. Well, except for Shikamaru. That guy had some problems.

"Actually, I'm not really sure myself. Shino might be able to tell you, but I never really got to know her until Naruto… She was usually there when I went, so we would talk. But the only other time I've ever seen her this determined was during the chunnin exams. You know what she did it for then?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "That's partly right. She wanted to try to change herself. And because Naruto was her inspiration, she didn't want to let him down either."

"So this is the same? She doesn't want to let him down?" Sasuke knew that Naruto could inspire that kind of determination.

Sakura, though, just shrugged. "I'd guess so, but I don't really know. You were the one who asked her to join us. What made you think she'd accept? What did she say when she did?" She asked the question in such a way that Sasuke knew the answers were for him, not her. Sakura stood up and looked past him, avoiding eye contact. "Just leave her alone." She walked away from Sasuke, leaving him in bewilderment. Just leave her alone? What did Sakura think he was going to do to her?

Sasuke let his head fall into his hands. Sakura had changed. That much was obvious. What irritated Sasuke was that the only person she acted weird around was him. To everyone else she was just as happy, buoyant, polite as he remembered her. To him, though, she was much colder. Polite, yes, but it seemed like it was only out of necessity, and she barely talked to him at all. He knew he shouldn't really be surprised that Sakura wanted to avoid him, like all the rest, but he had held some small hope that she would have been able to forgive him. Instead, it seemed most of the others were closer to forgiveness then she was. It irked him. Sasuke was a man who worked logically. He understood what he was doing and what he was up against. But now, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. What the hell was the damn problem? Wasn't it Sakura who had told him that she loved him so much? What was her problem? He was finally back, and she treated him like something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. If she hated him, she could just tell him. Talk to his face instead of avoiding him. At least that would be better than not understanding her. At least he would know where they both stood.

"Damn it!" he said aloud, getting frustrated.

"What you're problem?" Ino asked.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed her sitting down beside him. _I'm letting my guard down around these guys. I never did that with Orochimaru. _He sighed. Were friends really only a weakness? "It's nothing." He muttered.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just keep my thoughts about why Sakura is acting weird around you to myself then." She started getting up, but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Fine, okay, you're right. It's Sakura. How do you do that?"

"Do what? Notice how you're staring a Sakura like she's one of Iruka's tests? I'll admit, it takes great strength of character." She didn't bother trying to suppress a grin.

"Whatever. You have something to say or not?" Sasuke wasn't feeling like putting up with jokes right now.

"Well, aren't you in a pissy mood. Listen then. This is just my theory, but I think it's because you came back by yourself."

"That doesn't make sense. She wanted me to come back."

"Wrong again, Uchiha. You're not very observant. Sakura has never, ever said that she wanted you to come back. She always said she wanted to bring you back. Did you think it was your cheerful personality and sense of humor that she missed? She was trying to save you. Stop you from doing the things she knew Orochimaru would make you do. Even try to talk you out of killing your brother. She was willing to do anything for you. She worked so hard, and then you just come and walk right in. You come and visit her at the hospital like it was no big deal, and you wander around Konoha like you never left."

"I didn't 'wander around Konoha like I never left.' You think it's been easy on me? Trying to find a new life there?"

"Oh go cry to someone who cares, asshole." The smile was no longer on Ino's face; it looked like she was fighting to keep a calm composure. "You wouldn't have come back if you didn't think you could pick up something you left behind. And how many people recognize you as the man who drove the demon-boy insane? How many come up and congratulate you? Even these people here, even they are slowly accepting you again. Just as you knew they would." By now it looked like Ino was trying hard not to yell.

"There's a hole in your theory. You still seem to hate me."

"The Yamanakas have a long memory. I won't forget your betrayal."

"No one else has either."

"You wouldn't know it to look at them."

Sasuke didn't bother replying to that. He guessed Ino wasn't really mad at any of them. "So if you hate me so much, why are you only telling me now? Shikamaru let me know straight up how he feels about me. You've been nice to me so far. You even told me about Sakura." Ino stood up and stared him straight in the eye.

"I'm sure you won't be able to understand this, but because it's what Naruto would want." Before she could walk away, Sasuke stood up as well.

"People keep saying that to me. Are you stupid? You think Naruto would want you to hide your feelings under some pretence of niceness? Bullshit! He wouldn't want you playing fake on his account. He'd want to fix it. He'd want to make us friends. That's what Naruto would want."

The camp fell silent. Sasuke realized that their argument had escalated until everyone could hear it, and now they were all watching him. _Well, it's the damn truth. If they don't like it, too bad. I'm tired of everyone making it sound like I wanted this for Naruto. _Shikamaru was leaning on a tree, next to Shino. Neji and Hinata were standing off to the side. Sakura was away from the campfire, and he couldn't really see her face.

"Naruto was always wanting the impossible." Ino said. "But he never got it did he? He never took Sakura out, he never became Hokage. He never brought you back." The last sentence hung thickly in the air. "He gave his best, and asked no less or more of anyone else. My best is to pretend you aren't a backstabbing piece of shit."

"You know, this sounds like the perfect conversation to have when we get back." Shikamaru walked out between the two. "And if this continues, I'll get Neji to freeze both of you."

Sasuke turned away from both of them, but Ino stared at Shikamaru for a moment, a disgusted look distorting her features. Sasuke figured she was probably trying to figure out why Shikamaru wasn't taking her side. Sasuke had no delusions about Shikamaru helping him; Shikamaru just needed to keep team coherency. He avoided talking to anyone for the rest of the night, even Shino. Ino's little speech had reminded them all of who he was, and what he had done. He decided, though, that he was going to have to talk to talk to Sakura, soon.

Konoha

"They've been in the field for five days already. You'll need to move quickly to catch up in time."

"Why didn't anyone notice?"

"There were people posing as the inhabitants. There was also a rumor that the other two had merely left Konoha. Tsunade's name is written all over this. She's moved quickly and quietly. The only reason we know about this at all is because Hiashi informed me."

"So Tsunade doesn't know that we know?"

"Correct. We have to strike now. This opportunity while not present itself again. We can take out two threats to Konoha in one swift blow."

"The leaders?"

"No. The other one is not important. Kill him if an opportunity arises, but do not go out of your way. Your targets are Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes. There had been rumor of a mission like this since Sasuke returned. There objective must be to defeat Orochimaru."

"Then why not let them do it?"

"That is at your discretion. When you strike is up to you, but both must be dead before the party reaches Konoha."

"Yes. What of the rest of the party?"

"They do not matter. If they live, no one will care what they have to say. Do with them what you will."

"Anything else?"

"There can be no mistakes. If Tsunade realizes we know, she will send a team to stop us. And you can be sure the second team won't be made up of misfits and castoffs. For that reason I can't spare many men for this, or it would be noticeable."

"I won't need help."

"I didn't ask your opinion."

"My apologies."

"Now, because of the situation, the Sand might get involved. If that happens, you must not attack them. We cannot afford them as an enemy."

"There would be no reason for them to think the Leaf is fighting itself."

"Again, you question my judgment. You never did that before you met the demon."

"I'm-"

"Don't bother. I'll explain it to you, as you want. Right now, both the Kazekage's siblings are returned from missions. If he receives a call for help from this group, he will almost certainly send them. He might even go himself. All three of them would recognize you."

"I see."

"What else is it?"

"How have the other nations reacted to our proposition?"

"You ask questions for which you have no need of the answer. They have responded favorably."

"Will there be war?"

"You're asking to many questions, now."

"My apologies."

"You have your orders. Carry them out."

"Yes sir."

Hokage's office

Shizune appeared through the open door. "We've just gotten a letter from Stone."

Tsunade turned away from the window, where lightning was streaking across the sky. "What does it say?"

"It's an ultimatum. They won't destroy the Land of Fire in exchange for some territory along the border."

"What territory?" the Hokage asked. This wasn't entirely unexpected, but if she could avoid war, she would.

"A few kilometers along most of the border, the farmland around Yotoko."

Tsunade waved her hand. "Nothing too important. We don't want to anger them with bargaining."

"Actually," Shizune began hesitantly, "There is one more thing. They want An Aburame."

The Fifth sighed. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "We can't do that. We'll lose the trust of the Aburame, and the other clans might lose faith in us too."

"Looking at it statistically, losing one clan but avoiding a war would be the logical thing to do."

Tsunade shook her head. "No. They're part of this village. I will not exchange that for anything, however dangerous."

Shizune sighed with relief. "I didn't like the idea much myself." She watched her friend as she took a few deep breathes. Although she still looked the same as the day she had become Hokage, Shizune knew she was getting old. The stress of the job, as well as the dangers involved, always seemed to lead Hokages to an early grave. Not one had ever died peacefully.

"Don't bother sending a reply back. They'll get the message. Anything from Mist or Cloud?"

Shizune shook her head. "Nothing from those two. Some of the smaller countries-" she checked some papers, then looked back up, "The Land of the Moon, Land of the Waterfall, and Land of Bears have all extended their support, most likely in order to pay off debts from when we helped them."

"The smaller countries don't really matter that much, I'm sorry to say. We need the support of two of the great nations, or we will be destroyed."

"Sand will definitely support us. We've had good relations with them even before Gaara became Kazekage." Shizune knew this was about the only good news she had.

"And word from Shikamaru's team?"

"None. In this case, though, no news is probably good news. Keeping in mind that they're supposed to keep this mission under wraps, they'd only contact us if they were in dire need."

"Yes, you're right. What about Ibiki?"

"He reports nothing out of the ordinary."

Tsunade sat down at her desk, rubbing her temples. "Remember the good old days when being Hokage only meant that I had to save lives? Peace doesn't end war. It just brings it to a different battlefield."

Shizune pulled an envelope out of the pile of papers she held. "There has been news from Jiraiya." Tsunade lifted her head and took the envelope. After staring at the outside for a short time, she opened it, then groaned.

"Just my luck." She said, tossing the letter onto the desk so Shizune could read it. After going through it, Shizune looked up, sharing Tsunade's expression of worry.

"Why are they moving after all this time? I though they had given up after the leader was killed. Are they going to go after Naruto again?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know. Reform the Niju Shotai. Akatsuki is back."


End file.
